You're the flower for me
by Shana Snape
Summary: DU BIST DIE BLUME FÜR MICH - Übersetzung aus dem englischen Original von MissSugarQuill - Ein Hirsch und eine Blume verlieben sich in einander und müssen sich zusammenraufen. Während sie sich näher kommen, beginnt draussen der Krieg...
1. Alice im Wunderland

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from J.K.Rowling. Every other character and the story belong to MissSugarQuill._

_Disclaimer: Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Alle anderen Figuren und die Geschichte selbst gehören MissSugarQuill._

****

**Du bist die Blume für mich (You're the flower for me)  
**  
**_Kapitel 1: Alice im Wunderland_**  
  
Lily Evans war ein begabtes Mädchen. Aber niemand wusste das. Sie war kreativ. Aber wieder wusste das niemand. Lily war schüchtern und bei fast allen unbekannt, so schön und begabt sie auch war, niemand schenkte ihr auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte langes dunkelrotes Haar, welches in feinen Locken ihren Rücken hinunterfiel und wunderschöne grüne Augen in welchen man immer lesen konnte, wie sie sich gerade fühlte: Sie glänzten wenn sie glücklich war oder lagen wie stille grüne Seen wenn sie traurig war.

Lily war aber auch ebenso wenig der durchschnittliche Teenager. Sie war eine fünfzehnjährige Hexe, welche kürzlich zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht worden war an Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, welches eben jener Platz war, wo sie bei allen unbekannt war. Eigentlich, vermutete die hübsche Hexe, waren die einzigen Leute die sie kannten die Lehrer, wegen ihren guten Noten und vielleicht noch die Mädchen mit denen sie ein Zimmer teilte.

Sie hatte keine Freunde, aber da war immer noch Miranda, ihre schwarz- weisse Katze. Dennoch war es Lily egal, dass sie keine Freunde hatte. Sie liebte es Zeit mit ihrer Katze zu verbringen, Hausaufgaben zu machen und Geschichten zu schreiben. Sie hatte noch einen anderen Freund neben Miranda: Ihr Tagebuch. Es war das Einzige, welchem Lily ihre wahren Gefühle und Geheimnisse offenbarte, und nicht Angst haben musste, dass es sie weitererzählen würde.  
  
Nun wie Lily Evans eine unbekannte, schüchterne, kluge und hübsche Hexe war, war James Potter es nicht. Er war der beliebteste Junge der Schule und auch der Star auf dem Quidditchfeld. Er war der Leader einer Gruppe, welche sich die Marauders nannten und die sich aus James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew zusammensetzte. Lily war eines jener Mädchen, welche nicht gleich rot wurden und zu kichern begannen beim Anblick oder beim Erwähnen von James Potter. Eigentlich war sie das EINZIGE Mädchen, das bei ihm nicht rot wurde oder zu kichern begann. Die Mädchen sprachen und träumten ständig von ihm in ihren Schlafsälen, aber Lily fand keinen Grund dafür. James hatte widerspenstiges schwarzes Haar das eigenwillig und unordentlich blieb, was immer man(n) auch versuchte, und ruhige schokoladen-braune Augen bei welchen die Herzen der meisten Mädchen nur so dahinschmolzen. Aber nicht Lilys.

Nicht dass sie ihn hasste oder so was, aber sie sah nichts ausserordentliches in ihm. Er war ein normaler Zauberer in Hogwarts. Das einzige, was ihn von den anderen abhob war sein aussergewöhnliches Quidditchtalent. Dennoch war James bekannt dafür, dass er noch mit keinem Mädchen zusammen war. Es war auch der Grund, warum Lily Respekt vor ihm hatte – er benutzte die Mädchen nicht so, wie sein bester Freund Sirius Black sie benutzte. Die Marauder waren berühmt, alle von ihnen, ausser Peter. Sie waren bekannt dafür die grössten Streiche zu spielen, speziell den Slytherins. Und ihr beliebtestes Slytherin-Ziel war Severus Snape.  
  
Nun, es war eine stürmische Nacht und die meisten Leute waren schon in ihren Schlafsälen, aber Einige waren noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige wie die Marauders und Lily. Lily las ein Buch während die Marauder an ihrer Karte arbeiteten. (A/N: Marauder auf Deutsch heisst etwa soviel wie "Rumtreiber". Ich finde jedoch dass "Marauders" um Meilen cooler klingt als "Rumtreiber" nicht? Ich werde deshalb das englische Wort benutzen.). Während die vier Jungs arbeiteten, liess James es sich nicht nehmen, den wunderschönen Rotschopf der auf dem Fussboden vor dem Feuer sass und ein Buch las, zu betrachten. „Hey, wer ist sie?"flüsterte James, auf Lily zeigend. „Das ist Lily Evans,"flüsterte Remus zurück, „sie ist eine Vertrauensschülerin, wusstest du das nicht?" „Nee,"antwortete James mit leiser Stimme, Lily anstarrend, „Ich glaube ich werde mit ihr reden gehen..." Er lief etwas unsicher zu ihr herüber und kniete sich neben sie nieder, „Hey." Lily sah von ihrem Buch auf: zuerst sah sie geschockt aus, aber dann schenkte sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln, „Hi.."  
  
James verspürte eine enorme Erleichterung. Jedenfalls war sie nicht wie die anderen Mädchen, welche gleich rot wurden und zu kichern begannen, wann immer er mit ihnen zu sprechen versuchte. Das war auch der Grund, warum er keine Mädchen als Freunde hatte, es war zu schwer mit ihnen umzugehen. Doch Lily gab sich cooler als sie sich fühlte. Sie war nicht innerlich nervös weil sie James mochte, sie war innerlich nervös, weil IRGENDJEMAND mit ihr sprach. Und diese Person war nur zufällig die beliebteste Person auf Hogwarts. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht helfen zu wundern WARUM er mit ihr sprach. Ich meine sie wurde vier Jahre komplett ignoriert, warum würde nun jemand mit ihr sprechen wollen?! „Uhmm...Ich bin James Potter,"sagte James unsicher, wissend dass dies eigentlich ganz normal geklungen hätte, wenn man einmal die Begebenheit ausser acht liess, dass ihn in Hogwarts ALLE kannten. „Hi...Lily Evans,"sagte Lily schüchtern bevor sie wieder auf ihr Buch herunterblickte. „Uhhh, welches Buch liest du gerade?"fragte James, der versuchte mit ihr ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Lily sah überrascht auf: „Oh, es ist Alice im Wunderland.." „Wirklich? Um was geht es?"fragte James interessiert. Lily gab ihm einen belustigten und überraschten Blick. „Umm...Ich werde dir die Geschichte erzählen, aber lass uns zuerst auf die Couch sitzen...es ist nicht so bequem hier..."Lily verlor sich, realisierend was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sie wurde rot. James bemerkte es nicht: „In Ordnung."  
  
Er lief zur Couch herüber und setzte sich hin, Lily brauchte eine Weile um sich zu setzen, weil sie sich so komisch fühlte. Sie wunderte sich warum James eigentlich mit ihr sprechen würde, und warum er in ein MUGGEL-Buch interessiert war. Es war verwirrend. Lily sank ins Sofa hinein, begann wieder regelmässig zu atmen und wendete sich James zu. Sie sassen etwa einen halben Meter von einander entfernt. „Nun, es geht um ein Muggel-Mädchen das Alice heisst-"begann Lily schüchtern zu erzählen, aber James fiel ihr ins Wort. Die Neugierde wurde einfach zu gross. „Oooh, wie alt ist sie?"fragte er stürmisch. Lily dachte einen Moment nach: „Uhmm...wahrscheinlich etwa acht." „Okay, und dann.."sagte James langsam. „Ja und Alice sieht diesen Hasen und.."Lily erzählte James die ganze Geschichte.

Zwischendurch musste Lily James gewisse Muggel-Sachen erklären und sie musste ihm auch versichern, das dies wirklich eine Muggel-Geschichte war.. Aber sie hatten Spass. Lily war nicht mehr so schüchtern und James unterbrach sie manchmal mit Witzen, welche sie zum Lachen brachten. „...und dann wachte sie auf und fand heraus dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war."beendete Lily ihre Geschichte. James sah sie so gespannt an, dass er zusammenbrach als er das Ende hörte. „Oh mein Gott, all das die ganze Zeit und es war nur ein TRAUM?!"klagte er, offensichtlich enttäuscht. Lily lachte. „Wie kennst du die ganze Geschichte, wenn du erst die Hälfte davon gelesen hast?"fragte James und deutete auf das Buchzeichen, das ihm sagte, dass Lily das Buch erst halb gelesen hatte. „Ich habe es schon vier Mal gelesen, das ist das fünfte Mal."sagte Lily mit einem bezauberndem Lächeln. Die beiden waren Freunde geworden. „Ou..."Sagte James, der verstanden hatte.  
  
Remus, Sirius und Peter hatten die beiden beobachtet. „Liebe?"fragte Remus als er sah wie Lily und James sich ansahen. Er grinste. „Hmm, ich wette mit dir die werden die Hände nicht mehr von einander lassen können, ausser...sie müssen..."Sirius begann zu lachen und Remus schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Oh nein, sie kommen."sagte Peter auf eine hinterlistige Weise, Sirius hörte auf zu lachen und er und Remus sahen zu Lily und James herüber. Peter hatte recht. Sie kamen herüber. „Nun, Lily, das ist Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Jungs, das ist Lily Evans."sagte James als sie die Gruppe erreichten. „Hi.."sagte Lily schüchtern und stand etwas zurück. „Hey Lily."lächelte Remus. „Jo."sagte Sirius lässig und versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Hallo."sagte Peter und zuckte zusammen. Warum? Wir wissen es nicht..

„Ähm, nett euch kennen zu lernen, Jungs."sagte Lily langsam und versuchte ihnen nicht ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen, „Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser ins Bett. Ich denke ich werde euch später nochmals sehen.." „Wiedersehen Lils!"rief James ihr nach. Er war froh einen Freund gefunden zu haben der ein Mädchen war und nicht gleich rot wurde und zu kichern begann und absolut still wurde, wenn sie ihn sah. „Bis später." „Jo. Au! Ich meine wiedersehen!"Sirius rieb seinen Hinterkopf wo Remus ihm eine Klaps gegeben hatte. „Wie- Wiedersehen." Lily ging hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal und krabbelte leise in ihr Bett. Sie lächelte als sie einschlief. Sie hatte endlich Freunde gefunden.


	2. Gib dir nicht selbst die Schuld

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from J.K.Rowling. Every other character and the story belong to MissSugarQuill._

_Disclaimer: Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Alle anderen Figuren und die Geschichte selbst gehören MissSugarQuill._

**_Kapitel 2: Gib dir nicht selbst die Schuld_**  
  
Lily erwachte langsam am nächsten Morgen und es überkam sie ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Was, wenn alles nur ein Traum gewesen war? Es beruhigte sie, dass ihr Alice-im-Wunderland-Buch neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch lag, aber ganz sicher war sie sich dennoch nicht. Lily sah auf die Uhr: Halb neun! Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett und rannte in das Badezimmer, zehn Minuten später rannte sie wieder heraus, ihre Uniform angezogen, ihre Haare noch nass. „Druness,"sagte Lily eilig und zeigt mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Haare. Sie trockneten als Lily ihre Bücher hastig in ihren Büchersack stopfte und fluchtartig zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter rannte.

In ihrer Eile rannte sie genau in jemanden hinein, als sie versuchte durch das Bild der fetten Dame herauszuklettern. „S-sorry,"entschuldigte sich Lily und sah auf, wer es war. „Hey Lily,"lächelte James. Lily wäre fast gestorben vor Glück. Also war es überhaupt kein Traum gewesen. „H-Hi James,"sagte Lily, schwer atmend wegen ihrer Eile. „Warum so in Eile?"fragte James und hob ihren Buchsack vom Boden auf für sie. „Danke – Unterricht."sagte Lily hastig. „Verschlafen? Habe ich auch, obwohl Sirius mich eigentlich hätte aufwecken können."James verdrehte seine Augen, als die Beiden in die grosse Halle zu rennen begannen. Lily schmunzelte als sie die grosse Halle betraten.

Alle sahen die Beiden an und Lily fühlte wie sie rot wurde. Wer war der Rotschopf, der mit dem berühmten James Potter zusammen war?! Die Mädchen starrten Lily an, als sie zum Gryffindortisch hinüberging und versuchte sich selbst zu verstecken. James tätschelte Lily auf dem Rücken um sie zu beruhigen. Lily fühlte alle Augen auf sich gerichtet während des Frühstücks und sie fühlte sich so unsicher. Es war als wenn sie ein gesuchter Mörder wäre und alle würden aufpassen, dass sie nicht plötzlich aufstände und alle umbringen würde.  
  
Der Tag ging nur langsam vorüber, im Unterricht, starrten die Mädchen sie an und die Jungs starrten zwischen Lily und James hin und her und wunderten sich was da wohl ablief. Lily stiess einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als ihre letzte Klasse, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, vorüber war. Die Mädchen sahen so aus als wären sie jeden Moment fähig, ihr einen Hippogreif auf den Hals zu jagen. Es war irgendwie beängstigend.

Lily lief langsam einen Korridor herunter und dachte an ihr glorreiches Leben als sie noch niemand kannte, ihr ruhiges Leben mit Miranda und nur Miranda. Wie konnte sie nur so blind sein? Sie hätte daran gedacht haben sollen was passieren würde, wenn sie mit James Potter befreundet ist, dem beliebtesten Jungen der Schule. Aber bevor Lily noch weiter denken konnte war sie umringt von einer Gruppe von Mädchen. Lily kannte sie. Sie waren alle blonde Huffelpuffs, welche sich zu einem James-Potter-Fanclub zusammengeschlossen hatten. Ihre Leaderin war Saran Hargan, ein Mädchen das nonstop mit James flirtete und schon seit drei Jahren versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es war krankhaft.

„Was läuft zwischen dir und James?"schnauzte Saran Lily an, gefährlich aussehend. Sie war wütend, das war sicher. „N-Nichts,"stotterte Lily und sah nervös die anderen Mitglieder des Fanclubs die sie umgaben, „Wir sind nur Freunde." „Natürlich, nun kein Mädchen wird mit James Potter befreundet solange sie nicht mit mir vorher darüber gesprochen hat."schnauzte Saran.

Blickwinkel der Marauder

  
„Hippogreife sind die coolsten Wesen!"Sirius hüpfte gutgelaunt einen anderen Korridor herunter. Remus und James lachten über Sirius' Verhalten , das war, bevor sie Snape und Malfoy trafen. Nun, es HAT jemanden gegeben der wusste dass Lily existierte, bevor sie James traf, Snape. Er war ein bisschen in Lily verknallt gewesen, mit ihren langen roten Locken und den verblüffenden grünen Augen.

„Oh hallo Snape-eo"sagte Sirius gutgelaunt. Snape kniff seine Augen zusammen und starrte Sirius an: „verlauf dich Black!" „Sorryyy Snapeyyy, du siehst, ich kenne Hogwarts zu gut, ich kann mich darin einfach nicht verlaufen"sagte Sirius in einem mitleidigen Ton, „Wiedersehen Gel Tube!" Er winkte Malfoy zu, welcher murrte und hüpfte fröhlich fort, wahrscheinlich um zu seiner üblichen Knutschstunde mit seiner aktuellen Freundin zu gehen. James und Snape starrten einander an, bevor sie in verschiedene Richtungen von aneinander wegliefen.

„Ich hasse Snape!"sagte James durch die Zähne. „Wow, ganz ruhig Prongs"sagte Remus „Wir hassen ihn alle, aber wegen dem musst du doch nicht gleich so wütend werden.." James holte tief Luft und lief zielstrebig voran. Remus and James liefen die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf, als ihnen Dumbledore entgegen kam. „Hi Professor"sagte James vergnügt. „Hallo Mister Potter, Mister Lupin"Dumbledore sah ziemlich ernst aus, was ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen war. „Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Remus, sofort bemerkend, dass Dumbledore nicht so vergnügt wie sonst aussah. „Miss Evans möchte sie gerne sehen"antwortete Dumbledore kurzangebunden, „Folgen sie mir." James und Remus sahen einander an und eilten Dumbledore nach. Dumbledore sagte nicht viel, er führte die beiden Jungs durch Hogwarts, wo die Mädchen tuschelten beim Anblick des berühmten James Potter und schlussendlich fragte James Dumbledore doch noch die Frage die schon zu Beginn in seinem Kopf herumschwirrte. „Professor, wo IST Lily?" „Im Krankenflügel"sagte Dumbledore kurz. James nahm das als SEHR schlechte Nachrichten. Er sagte nichts mehr, als er und Remus Dumbledore folgten.

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, ging Dumbledore hinüber um mit der neu angestellten Madame Pomfrey zu sprechen, während James und Remus zu Lily hinüber rannten. Lily war in einem schlechten Zustand. Sie hatte blaue Flecken von Kopf bis Fuss, da und dort Schnitte und ihr Arm war eingebunden. „Oh mein Gott!"keuchte Remus. „Lily bist du in Ordnung?"fragte James halb in Panik. Lily öffnete ihre Augen und gab ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, ein sehr schwaches. „Ja.." „Lily, lüg doch nicht"sagte Remus drängend. „Du hast Recht"seufzte Lily schmerzhaft „Es tut überall weh."

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein?"fragte James besorgt. „Weil wenn ich es nicht bin, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich selbst umbringen."Lily holte tief Luft und stöhnte vor Schmerzen als sie sich zur Seite wendete. Ungeachtet wie besorgt er war, James lächelte, Lily war DEFINITIV kein schüchternes Mädchen, wenn man sie einmal kannte. „Was ist passiert?"fragte Remus, Lily von oben nach unten betrachtend. „Oh,"seufzte Lily, „James dein Fanclub ist gekommen und ..." Als James das hörte sank sein Herz. Es war alles sein Fehler gewesen.  
  
_(A/N: Padfoot, Moony, Prongs und Wormtail sind die Spitznamen der Marauders (Sirius, Remus, James und Peter – von vorne) für alle die es noch nicht wissen. Ich werde auch hier die englischen Wörter benutzen und sie nicht übersetzen, da es ja Namen sind.) _


	3. Revanche ist so süss wie Erdbeereis

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from J.K.Rowling. Every other character and the story belong to MissSugarQuill._

_Disclaimer: Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Alle anderen Figuren und die Geschichte selbst gehören MissSugarQuill._

**_Kapitel 3: Revanche ist so süss wie Erdbeereis_**  
  
"Haben die sie wirklich zusammengeschlagen?!"fragte Sirius ungläubig zum fünften Mal. „Ja"sagte James gefasst, versuchend seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er wollte sich selbst zwingen, alle Schuld den Blondinen zuzuschieben. Nach allem WAR es ihr Fehler, dass Lily verletzt war, nicht? „Arme Lily"seufzte Remus an seinen rothaarigen Freund denkend.

Es kam der nächste Morgen, Lily hatte die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht während James sehr schlecht geschlafen hatte. „Es ist Zeit für einen Streich"Sirius' Ärger verschwand und ein verschmitztes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. James' Gesicht formte ebenfalls ein Lächeln, als er nach etwas Passendem hirnte. „Oh ich weiss!"brach Remus heraus. So still er auch war, er WAR ein Marauder und er hatte ebenso den Auftritt eines Marauders: viel Nachsitzen müssen und viele Streiche spielen.

„Ja?"zwitscherte Sirius, aus seinen Gedanken zurückkommend. „Was wäre, wenn wir einige ihrer Tagebucheinträge nähmen und sie überall in der grossen Halle aufhängen würden?"schlug Remus vor, ein bösartiges Leuchten in seinen Augen habend. „Das wäre gut, aber wer weiss denn schon, was die in ihre Tagebücher schreiben. Es wäre vielleicht etwas über UNS und wer wäre dann veräppelt?" schauderte James. „Oh ja." „Wie wäre es, wenn wir Blondinenwitze in der grossen Halle aufhängen?" schlug Sirius vor. James schüttelte den Kopf „Nee, wir wollen nur SIE, nicht alle Blondinen.." Sie dachten alle für eine Weile nach.

„Ich weiss es! Einen Wahrheitstrank; einen der sie alle ihre Geheimnisse ausplaudern lässt und wir könnten ihre Haare blau oder grün färben und die Farbe ihrer Umhänge ändern!"brach Remus heraus. „Genau Moony!"sagte Sirius schadenfroh, Remus' Hand abklatschend, „James?" James grinste: „Das ist eine geniale Idee.."

Im Krankenflügel

„Madam Setran, mir geht es gut, kann ich jetzt bitte gehen?"bettelte Lily, praktisch auf den Knien. „Sie brauch Bettruhe, Miss Evans. Viel Bettruhe. Ich würde sie ja gehen lassen, aber sie haben die ganze letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen." Lily schmollte. Es war nicht ihr Fehler, dass sie so verwirrt und verletzt gewesen ist, dass sie diese Nacht nicht schlafen konnte. „Nun kein Wort mehr darüber. Geh zurück ins Bett und ich werde dich ein paar Besucher empfangen lassen."sagte Madame Setran bevor sie verschwand. 

Normalerweise wäre es Lily egal gewesen, was Madame Setran über Besucher gesagt hätte, niemand hatte sie je besucht ausser Severus Snape aus Slytherin. Aber jetzt war es anderst, sie hatte jetzt einige Freunde, welche zufällig die berühmtesten Jungs auf Hogwarts waren. Besucher, das bedeutete Essen! Dachte Lily glücklich. Richtiges Essen!

In diesem Moment stürmten James, Sirius und Remus in den Raum, schnaufend. Sie hatten glänzende Augen, rote Wangen und ein grosses Grinsen auf ihren Gesichter. „Morgen. Ich sehe dass ihr Jungs guter Laune seid.."lächelte Lily „Habt ihr etwas zu Essen mitgebracht? Dieser Spitalfrass macht mich wahnsinnig! Ich verhungere, plus Madame Setran will mich nicht gehen lassen. Ugh! Sie ist manchmal so gemein wie eine Schlange."

„Gar nicht mehr schüchtern wie?"grinste James und liess sich auf das Bett nieder. „Au! James, das ist mein Bein!"schrie Lily. „Ups, Sorry Lily"sagte James hastig, vom Bett aufstehend. „Ja, wir haben dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht,"lächelte Sirius „Wir haben alle schon unsere Erfahrungen mit dem Spitalfrass gemacht." „Wirklich?"sagte Lily, das Brot und den Apfel von Sirius nehmend, „Ich verstehe ja dass du und James hier gewesen seid, weil ihr Quidditch spielt, aber was ist mit Remus?" Remus wurde bleich. In Wahrheit war er im Krankenflügel gewesen, wegen seines Werwolf-Problems. „Remus wird regelmässig krank,"sagte James schnell, „nicht wahr Remus?" Remus schluckte und nickte langsam.

„Wie auch immer, wir müssen den Blondinen, welche mit dir diese kleine "Unterhaltung" hatten, noch einen Streich spielen"sagte Sirius, schnell das Thema wechselnd. „Cool."sagte Lily, den letzten Bissen Brot in ihren Mund steckend und einen Schluck Kürbissaft nehmend „Was macht ihr?" „Sprich nicht mit vollem Mund"sagte James warnend. „Was bist du? Meine Mutter?"fragte Lily und stoppte dennoch das Essen herunter zu schlingen.

„Wir werden ihnen die Haare färben, ihnen einen Wahrheitstrank geben und die Farbe ihrer Umhänge ändern."antwortete Remus als Lily fertig war mit dem Essen. „Cool"kommentierte Lily, einen lauten, knackigen Bissen vom Apfel nehmend: „Ich dachte mehr an etwas um ihr Make-up herum..." Sie lächelte gemein und wieder dachte James and die andere Lily Evans, welche er nur vor zwei Tagen getroffen hatte. Sie war so schüchtern und nun...nun, war sie rein böse.

„Was können wir mit ihrem Make-up machen?"fragte James hämisch. Lily zuckte mit den Achseln: „Macht, dass sie irgend einen gewagten Trank auftragen, statt Nagellack oder macht, dass sie irgend etwas Übles anstelle von Lippenstift nehmen." „Okay, wir können das auch noch integrieren!"brach Sirius heraus, begeistert vom neuen Streich „Endlich ein grosser Streich! Wir haben seit Wochen keine mehr gespielt und es ist alles Dank dir, dass wir das jetzt können!" Lily grinste: „Kein Problem!" Sirius und Remus grinsten hinterlistig, aber James fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie machten, dass Lily sich wegen dem Abschlagen gut fühlte.

„Ihr drei, raus hier. Miss Evans braucht ihre Ruhe"sagte Madame Setran scharf zu den Kindern als sie wieder auftauchte. Lily versteckte sofort den Apfel hinter ihrem Rücken und die drei Marauder drehten sich mit unschuldigen Gesichtern um. „Okay, wir sind schon weg"sagte Sirius mit süsser Stimme. „Warte.."sagte Lily und zog James näher zu sich hin: „Bring mir am Mittag etwas zu Essen mit"flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. James grinste und nickte. Sie schlenderten zum Krankenflügel hinaus und Lily entschied sich, etwas zu schlafen, damit die Zeit schneller vorbeiging.  
  
„Was hat Lily gesagt?"fragte Sirius hinterlistig als sie zur Kräuterkunde liefen. James gab ihm einen schmutzigen Blick: „Sie wollte nur, dass ich ihr am Mittag etwas zu Essen mitbringe." „Ohhhhh..."Sirius und Remus sahen enttäuscht aus und James sah sie verdächtigend an. „Was? Was ist so schlecht daran?"fragte er neugierig. „Nichts"antwortete Remus schnell. James starrte Sirius an und wusste sofort worum es ging.

„Ihr glaubt, dass ich sie liebe?"fragte James ungläubig. Sirius grinste und nickte: „Ganz genau!" „Nun, das tue ich nicht!"sagte James empört, „Wir sind nur Freunde. Mein Gott, HABT ihr gesehen, dass sie nicht gleich ausflippt, wenn ich mich ihr nähere." James lief schneller voran, geradewegs in eine Brünette hinein, welche rot wurde und zu quietschen begann als James ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln gab.

Sirius und Remus beobachteten dies aus sicherer Distanz. „Lily ist speziell..."kommentierte Sirius, noch immer an den Platz starrend, wo James mit der Brünette zusammen gestossen war. Remus warf seinem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu. „Nein, ich bin nicht in sie verliebt"fügte Sirius hastig an: „Ich meine ich mag sie als einen Freund. Sie ist speziell, weil sie nicht gleich ausflippt, wenn James mit ihr spricht. Die GANZE weibliche Bevölkerung von Hogwarts wird kribbelig, wenn James in der Nähe ist. Mein Gott, sogar die Erstklässlerinnen werden rot, wenn James im selben Korridor läuft wie sie."

„Ich wundere mich, wie James mit dem allem umgeht.."sagte Remus nachdenklich „Wenn ich das wäre, ich würde sterben. Wie auch immer, wie geht es Elly?" Sirius zuckte die Achseln: „Ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht." Remus' Augen wurden gross: „Schon? Aber ihr seid doch erst Gestern noch ausgegangen!" Sirius grinste: „Ich weiss, aber sie ist eine hoffnungslose Küsserin. Das fand ich während der Knutschstunde nach unserer Begegnung mit Snape heraus." Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf „Sirius, du musst aufhören so mit Mädchen zu spielen." „Na gut. Man sollte sich nur nicht von Ellys gutem Aussehen irritieren lassen, sie ist eine SCHRECKLICHE Küsserin, alles schlabberig und schlabberiger.."schauderte Sirius. Remus machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht: „Zu viele Informationen"

Später

„Okay, jetzt ist es Zeit um an unserem Streich für die Blondinen zu arbeiten" sagte James, den Ärger aufsteigen fühlend, als er diese Worte sagte. Sirius und Remus nickten. „Dann lasst uns gehen." Und die Marauder begannen zu arbeiten.

Am nächsten Morgen

Als erste Sache am Morgen, stürmte Lily aus dem Krankenflügel, ungeduldig da hinauszukommen. Die blauen Flecken waren verschwunden, die Schnitte waren verschwunden und ihr Arm war geheilt. Sie fühlte sich frei. Da war noch etwas anderes, dass sie fühlte. Sie war nicht mehr schüchtern. Lily fühlte sich als könnte sie zu allen reden und alles machen. Von Saran Hagan und dem Rest der Blondinen verprügelt zu werden hatte Lily wirklich wie neu gemacht.

Als Lily die Halle betrat warf sie jedem ein grosses Lächeln zu. Üblicherweise hätte sie nie auch nur davon GETRÄUMT so etwas zu tun, aber sie fühlte sich nun fähig dazu und wollte allen zeigen, DASS sie existierte. Die Lehrer lächelten zurück, und einige der Jungs lächelten ebenfalls zurück. Lily war mehr oder weniger zufrieden, sie hatte keine Reaktionen der Mädchen erwartet. Sie waren noch immer im Stadion, wo sie ihr böse Blicke zuwarfen.

Sie liess sich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder und bemerkte, dass die Marauders nicht da waren. Sie fühlte sich alleine, denn sie wollte eigentlich mit ihren neuen Freunden reden. Eine Eule liess eine Notiz für sie fallen, Lily hob sie überrascht auf und hoffte, dass sie von ihren Eltern war.  
  
_Liebste Lillian _

_Du siehst heute grossartig aus, aber du Eigentlich siehst immer wunderschön aus. Möchtest du Heute in Zaubertränke neben mir sitzen? _

_In Liebe, Severus Snape._  
  
Lily schauderte. Severus war schon immer in Lily verknallt gewesen und Lily hatte dies als einen kleinen Teil von Freundschaft angenommen, da sie damals keine Freunde gehabt hatte. Aber sie mochte Snape WIRKLICH nicht. Er war ein Slytherin und er war auch so gemein zu James und Co., welche nun ihre Freunde waren.. Lily zog zitternd ihren Stift heraus, bereit Snape zu antworten, als magisch ein Schriftzug auf der Notiz auftauchte, unterhalb von Snapes Nachricht.  
  
_Sorry Snape-eo, _

_aber sie sitzt heute schon mit mir in Zaubertränke. _

_-Potter  
_  
Lily schaute überrascht auf und sah James mit seinem Zauberstab gezückt hinter ihr stehend. „Hey, wie hast du das gemacht?"fragte Lily neugierig. James lächelte hinterlistig „In Hogsmeade bekommt man ziemlich coole Sachen. Wie auch immer, du musst nicht mit mir sitzen, ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht eine Rettung gebrauchen könntest, da du nicht so aussahst, als wenn du mit Krummnase sitzen möchtest."

Lily lächelte zurück, auch wenn sie fühlen konnte, dass alle in der grossen Halle sie anstarrten „Nee, ist in Ordnung, ich werde neben dir sitzen. Ich möchte nicht mit ihm sitzen. Er ist beängstigend." James lachte ein wenig und Lily dachte wie schön er doch aussah, wenn er lachte. Er setzte sich auf den Platz neben Lily und die Beiden begannen ihr Frühstück zu essen.

Während dem setzten sich Remus und Sirius dazu und plötzlich stoppte James mit dem Essen und grinste. „Hey, sie sind endlich gekommen." Die Vier drehten sich zu den Türen der grossen Halle um und sahen die blonden Mitglieder des James Potter Fanclubs. Lily brach sofort in Lachen aus, wie das auch alle anderen taten. Es war eine Ansicht, welche man sich einprägen musste und die Dinge, welche sie sagten konnte man durch die ganze Halle hören...


	4. Tu' es mit Severus

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from J.K.Rowling. Every other character and the story belong to MissSugarQuill._

_Disclaimer: Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Alle anderen Figuren und die Geschichte selbst gehören MissSugarQuill._

**_Kaptitel 4: Tu' es mit Severus_**  
  
Die blonden Mädchen, eigentlich nicht mehr blond, trugen leuchtpinke, grasgrüne und himmelsblaue Umhänge. Es passte wirklich nicht zu ihren komisch gefärbten Haaren. Einige hatten knallblaue Haare, während wieder andere Hellgrüne hatten, hatte Saran lila Haare mit orangen Strähnen und zwei Mädchen hatten Haare, welche alle paar Sekunden die Farbe wechselten. Unter ihren bunten Umhängen trugen sie nicht etwa ihre Hogwartsuniformen, sondern Kokosnuss-BH's und Baströcke, welche nicht etwa grün waren, sondern in allen Farben des Regenbogens leuchteten. Das witzige daran war, dass sie dies nicht einmal zu bemerken schienen.

„Oh dieser Severus Snape ist heiss, meinst du nicht auch Renay?"sagte Isabella wie betrunken. Während sie alle ihre Geheimnisse hinausposaunten, welche durch die grosse Halle hallten, gaben sie sich, als wären sie betrunken. Renay begann hysterisch zu kichern: „Ja, aber dennoch nicht so heiss wie Lucius"lallte sie und zwinkerte einem verwirrten Lucius Malfoy zu.

Die Marauders lachten, alle lachten, ausser gewisse Leute. Aber der Gedanke, dass die SNAPE und MALFOY mögen konnten?! Es war schrecklich, sich so etwas auch nur vorzustellen, „Ihr Mädchen seid köstlich,"lallte Saran fast nicht verständlich, „es ist James Potter, der heiss ist." „Mmmm, ja,"gab Leanette einverstanden mit betrunkener Stimme, „Uhuh, aber Sirius Black ist noch heisser. Mmmm." James und Sirius wurden bleich, lachten aber dennoch weiter. Lily lachte am Meisten.

„Nuh-uh, ich gebe Isabella recht, Sevy ist ein Hübscher. Mmm, er ist, was ein Junge zu sein hat,"sagte Elly, hysterisch kichernd. Darauf folgend lief sie direkt zu Severus herüber und plazierte ein schlabberiger Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Oh mein Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie Snape gerade geküsst hat!" schauderte Sirius und grinste: „Aber es ist eine grossartige Revanche." „Ihr Jungs seid die Meister der Streiche,"lachte Lily, „ich hatte schon seit langem nicht mehr so viel gelacht." „Gott ist es heiss hier"jammerte Saran, sie warf ihren pinkigen Umhang ab, setzte sich an den Huffelpufftisch und begann wie ein Schwein zu essen.

„Hey, gib mir das"sagte sie schnippisch und entriss einem Huffelpuff- Erstklässler ein Stück Toast. Leanette grinste wie ein Idiot, währen sie herumstolzierte: „Saran liebt es zu Essen. Sie trinkt jeden Tag einen Zaubertrank, damit sie nicht fett wird." Sie winkte jedem in der grossen Halle und alle begannen noch lauter zu lachen. „Aww Leanette,"tutete Saran, ihrer Freundin ein Stück harte Brotrinde an den Kopf werfend: „Jetzt hast du mein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert."

„Es ist auch mein Geheimnis"lallte Renay. Sie kicherte und warf ebenfalls ihren Umhang (grasgrün) ab, jetzt ihren Kokosnuss-BH und ihren bunten Bastrock zeigend. „Hey, wie habt ihr das gemacht?"flüsterte Lily zu James, sobald sie einige Worte neben ihrem Lachen sagen konnte. James grinste: „Das bleibt unser Geheimnis." Lily lächelte zurück und begann wieder laut zu lachen, als Elly und Renay in einen (sogenannten) "Weiberkampf" gerieten, um wessen Hintern nun grösser aussähe.

„Leute, Leute, hört auf. Ihr habt beide grosse Hintern. Ihr esst ja auch so viel wie Nilpferde"sagte Saran dümmlich und warf eine Hähnchenbrust and die beiden kämpfenden Zicken. (A/N: für alle leicht feministisch Veranlagten: ich bin ja sonst auch gegen solch (leicht sexistische) Ausdrucksweise, aber hier scheint das doch irgendwie gerechtfertigt, nicht?) Elly sprang auf den Huffelpufftisch, alle anderen Huffelpuffs ausser Saran wegscheuchend, und begann zu singen:  
  
_„Ich möchte es mit Severus tuuun,_

_denn er ist so heiss und auch so coool,_

_aber wenn er mit Evans fliiirtet,_

_nun dann möchte ich ihn verfluuuchen."  
_  
Sie sangen betrunken, wie beim Karaoke. Alle lachten ausser den Slytherins und der Gruppe der Blondinen. Die Blondinen applaudierten und pfiffen. „Komm rauf Saran, whoooo!"schrie Ellie und warf die Hähnchenbrust (das improvisierte Mikrophon) zurück an Saran, welche auf den Tisch sprang.  
  
_„Da ist immer noch James Potteeer,_

_der Wundervolle Quidditchstaaar,_

_mit Topnoten und einem schönen Lächeeeln_

_welches mich schon von weitem schwach werden lääässt."  
_  
Die Blonden jubelten und pfiffen, während alle lachten und ihr Frühstück vergassen. Sogar die Lehrer schauten zu. „Leanette!"schrie Elly. Leanette grinste und sprang auf den Tisch, einige Gläser umwerfend.  
  
_„Aber dann ist da noch immer Sirius Bläääck_

_welcher jede Woche ein neues Mädchen haaat_

_und wenn er mich anlääächelt_

_nun meine Knie werden nur schwaaach."  
_  
„Komm schon Renay!"kreischte Leanette, kichernd.  
  
_„Und Lucius hat das hübscheste Lächeeeln_

_und zurückgeschlagenes blondes Haaaaaar_

_mit diesen wunderschönen grauen Augeeen_

_die ebenso noch Verzauberung in sich_ _trageeen."  
_  
Renay war noch nie gut im singen gewesen. „Ich als nächste!"schrie Isabella.  
  
_„Ich möchte es mit Severus tuuun,_

_er ist was ein Mann sein sollteee._

_Oh, Sev, willst du nicht mit mir ausgeeehn?"  
_  
Lily dachte, dass sie sich die Rippen gebrochen hätte vom vielen Lachen. Dank den Marauders, welche eine Idee wie diese hatten. Die Blonden sangen nun alle zusammen:  
  
_**„Oh, Sev, warum tust du es nicht mit miiiir?!"  
  
**_Snape war purpurrot geworden, hauptsächlich weil der Song von ihm handelte. Es war so blossstellend und er sah Lily, wie sie zusammen mit den Marauders lachte. Es brach ihm das Herz. Schlussendlich hörten sie auf zu singen. Ihre Kokosnuss-BH's und ihre Baströcke verwandelten sich zurück in graue Röcke mit weissen Blusen, ihre Hogwartsuniformen. Ihre Umhänge wurden wieder schwarz und ihre Haare blond.

Saran war die Erste, die sprach: „Oh mein Gott, ich kann NICHT glauben, dass ich das gerade getan habe!"japste sie und verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. Die ganze Schule lachte. „Kommt schon lasst uns hier rausgehen"sagte Elly, aus der grossen Halle hinauseilend, eiligst gefolgt von ihren Freundinnen. Die ganze Schule drehte sich zu Snape um, als die Blondinen gegangen waren.

Er war so tief in seinen Stuhl hineingesunken, dass man nur seine knallrote Stirn sehen konnte. „Mein Gott, das war der BESTE Streich den ihr je gespielt habt"flüsterte Lily grinsend zu James. „Ja, ich muss dir bei dem sogar Recht geben"grinste James zurück und alle begannen ihr Frühstück zu beenden.

* * *

_Ich möchte mich bei allen für die Reviews bedanken (sind übrigens jederzeit willkommen)._

_**Zu Nevalwen:** wenn du dazu kommst würde ich auf jeden die Englische auch noch lesen. Ich geb mir zwar die grösste Mühe, aber das Original ist immer etwas anderes. Wie auch bei den HP-Büchern, finde ich._

_**Zu Fitsch:** Ich versuch ja schnellstmöglich weiterzuschreiben, aber ich bin gerade an der Matura (etwa wie das Abitur in Deutschland) und das zieht eben meine Aufmerksamkeit unweigerlich auf sich._


	5. Filmzaubertränke

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from J.K.Rowling. Every other character and the story belong to MissSugarQuill._

_Disclaimer: Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Alle anderen Figuren und die Geschichte selbst gehören MissSugarQuill._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kapitel 5: Filmzaubertränke_**  
  
Den Rest des Tages waren Saran und ihre Gruppe still und blieben es auch. Sie sassen für sich, in einer Ecke, arbeiteten leise und mieden alle anderen. Es war wirklich eine Verbesserung in mancher Hinsicht. Lily war richtig glücklich und die Meisten hatten einen erheiterten Schultag, wegen des Streiches, so dass man sagen konnte Hogwarts war heute ein fröhlicher Platz.

Ausser Snape, welcher sich wie Saran Hargan und ihre Gruppe benahm. Sein Freund, Lucius Malfoy, hatte auch nicht die beste Laune, da auch er einige Male erwähnt wurde von den Mädchen. Lily blieb richtig glücklich bis sie Zaubertränke hatten und sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie nie Snapes Brief beantwortet hatte, ob sie neben ihm sitzen würde. Na ja, vielleicht hat er es ja vergessen, da er wahrscheinlich nun andere Dinge im Kopf hatte. Wie zum Beispiel, was heute morgen passierte.

Unglücklicherweise konnte nichts Snape dazu bringen, dass er Lily vergass und er sass schon da mit einem leeren Sitzplatz neben sich, auf den er deutete als Lily vorüberging. „Hallo Lily."sagte Snape und versuchte ruhig und aufmunternd zu klingen: „Setz dich, setz dich." Er schob den Stuhl zurecht für Lily, aber Lily zögerte und sagte: „Sorry Severus, aber ich habe schon James versprochen, dass ich heute neben ihm sitze." Snapes Herz fiel und zerbrach in Stücke. James. James Potter. Sein Feind. Derjenige, der ihm Lily gestohlen hatte. „Oh, natürlich."stammelte Snape und Lily fühlte sich schrecklich aber sie war mindestens vom Gedanken befreit dass sie neben ihm sitzen müsste. Sie trottete zu James herüber und setzte sich neben ihn.

Malfoy setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Snape: „Ich sehe wirklich nicht, was du in ihr siehst, Severus"sagte er kühl, „Ich muss zugeben, sie sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber sie ist ein Schlammblut, das wirklich deinen Ruf zerstören könnte. Und sie ist befreundet mit diesem Potter. Es ist alles vorbei." Snape schnitt eine Grimasse als er Lily lachen sah, als James ihr einen Witz erzählte, Malfoy hatte recht. Aber er konnte Lily nicht gehen lassen. Nein, er konnte es einfach nicht,  
  
„Heute werden wir einen Filmzaubertrank mixen"sagte der Professor prägnant „kann mir jemand erklären, was ein Filmzaubertrank ist?" Snapes Arm schoss in die Höhe wie eine Rakete. Er war gut in Zaubertränke und nach allem was diesen Morgen passiert ist, würde sich Snape nicht scheuen zu sprechen, da er Lily mit allen Mitteln beeindrucken wollte.

„Ja, Severus?"fragte ihn der Professor. „Filmzaubertränke sind die Zaubertränke, in welchen wir unsere Photographien entwickeln. Sie machen also, dass Bilder sich bewegen" antwortete Snape deutlich. „Exzellent, zehn Punkte für Slytherin"sagte der Professor zufrieden. Snape lächelte selbstgefällig und blickte zu Lily herüber, um zu sehen, ob sie schon verrückt nach ihm geworden war, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung versuchte Lily gerade ein Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, wegen etwas das James gezeichnete.

„Nun, da Filmzaubertränke extrem schwierig herzustellen sind, werde ich euch in Paare einteilen, jeweils ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Es ist ein glücklicher Zufall, dass es in dieser Klasse genau gleich viele Mädchen wie Jungs gibt. Ich denke es ist auch wichtig für euch alle, dass wir ein Bisschen mischen"sagte der Professor und betrachtete die Slytherins „Deshalb werde ich euch einteilen."

Alle Mädchen (ausser Lily) schauten James bewundernd an. Sie wollten mit ihm zusammenarbeiten! James sah die Mädchen nervös an, falls er mit jenen zusammenarbeiten musste, wusste er, dass er sterben würde. Lily war das einzige Mädchen, das keinen Wirbel um ihn machte. „Nun, zuerst, Mister Black und Miss Crean"las der Professor laut vor. Sirius seufzte erleichtert als er realisierte, dass er mit einer seiner Exfreundinnen zusammenarbeitete. Der Professor fuhr fort, die Liste herunter zu lesen und kam zu Lilys Namen.

Remus war schon mit einem der netteren Slytherinmädchen eingeteilt. „Miss Evans und..." James hoffte und betete, dass er mit Lily arbeiten konnte. Sie war sein Freund und war die Einzige, welche nicht zu kichern begannen und mit ihm flirtete. Severus hoffte und betete ebenfalls, dass sein Name nach Lilys aufgerufen wurde. Er musste mit ihr zusammenarbeiten, damit er ihr beweisen konnte, dass er nicht irgendein Slytherin-Wüstling war, vielleicht konnte er sie für sich gewinnen.  
  
„Mister Potter." Die Luft war gefüllt mit enttäuschten Seufzern und Aufschreien von den Mädchen und Snape sah aus als wäre Weihnachten gestrichen worden. James und Lily lächelten einander an, die mörderischen Blicke der andern, in ihre Richtung, nicht bemerkend. Nachdem alle in Paare aufgeteilt worden waren, brachte der Professor alle Zutaten, welche sie brauchten heraus und befahl ihnen die Seite 247 im Theoriebuch aufzuschlagen und die auf der Seite beschriebenen Schritte durchzuführen.

Während Lily und James zusammenarbeiteten, fand Lily die perfekte Gelegenheit James etwas besser kennenzulernen. „Was arbeiten deine Eltern?"fragte Lily, nachdem sie die Spitzflügel in den kochenden Kessel geworfen hatte. James wurde still und Lily starrte ihn durch den aufsteigenden Dampf aus dem Kupferkessel an: „James?" Lily bemerkte, dass James nicht darüber sprechen wollte und sagte eilig „Sorry James. Du brauchst es mir nicht zu erzählen, wenn du nicht willst."

„Nein,"sagte James schlussendlich „i-ich möchte es dir erzählen..."er pausierte. Nun, warum hatte er das gesagt? Er hatte niemandem etwas von seinen Eltern erzählt, ausser Sirius und Remus, aber Lily brachte ihn dazu, dass er ihr alles erzählte und er wusste, er konnte ihr vertrauen. „..aber nicht hier"beendete James unbeholfen den Satz. „Ich möchte es dir nicht hier erzählen." Lily nickte und sagte, dass sie es verstanden hatte.

Dann fragte James Lily nach einigen Muggeldingen und Lily lachte: Wie wenig James doch nur über Muggel wusste. Sie erklärte ihm dann alles über Mikrowellen bis hin zu Kinos. „Wow"sagte James wohlwissend, den meeresblauen Zaubertrank kontrollierend „Ich habe von dir mehr gelernt als in einer Million Lektionen Muggelkunde." Lily lachte und fügte etwas Einhornhaar hinzu und einige schwarze Käfer. Der Zaubertrank gab eine kleine Explosion von sich, was er auch tun musste.

„Whoa, ist der Trank schon fast fertig?"fragte James neugierig, in den Kessel hineinblickend: „Und er muss so flüssig sein?"er nahm eine Kelle von der blauen Flüssigkeit. Lily zuckte die Achseln: „Wer weiss?"sie warf einige Wurzeln dazu: „Das war die letzte Zutat. Ist es ein dunkles Grün?" James wedelte den Rauch weg, welcher der Trank abgab und schaute in den Kessel hinein. „Yup,"beobachtete er, „muss es denn grün sein?" Lily grinste und nickte: „Gut, das heisst, dass wir es richtig gemacht haben." Beide streckten ihre Hälse um in den Kessel blicken zu können, aber genau in diesem Moment explodierte er und alles spritzte in ihre Gesichter.

Beide schrieen auf in Schock und sprangen zurück. Der Professor eilte dazu und sagte allen, dass sie sich wieder hinsetzen sollen. „Jetzt seht alle her, Miss Evans und Mister Potter haben es geschafft!" sagte der Professor entzückt. „Sie meinen dass der Trank explodieren MUSSTE?"fragte James ungläubig. „Natürlich.."antwortete der Professor verdutzt: „ Nun an alle, bitte versucht eure Zaubertränke fertig zu machen und das gibt noch 25 Punkte für Gryffindor." Alle verliessen ihre Tische und gingen zu ihren eigenen Kesseln zurück und James und Lily klatschten die Hände ab. „Wir sind gut"grinste Lily. „Yeah"lachte James und die beiden schenkten sich ein Lächeln und begann wieder zu quatschen.

* * *

_A/N: Vielen Dank allen, welche mir ein Review geschrieben haben. War irre lieb von euch. Shana_


	6. Cedius Snape

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from J.K.Rowling. Every other character and the story belong to MissSugarQuill._

_Disclaimer: Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Alle anderen Figuren und die Geschichte selbst gehören MissSugarQuill._

_**Kapitel sechs: Cedius Snape  
**_  
„Ich kenne ein Lied, das euch auf die Nerven gehen wird, auf die Nerven, auf die Nerven gehen wird. Ich kenne ein Lied, das euch auf die Nerven gehen wird und es geht so; Ich kenne ein Lied, das euch auf die Nerven gehen wird, auf die Nerven, auf die Nerven..."fuhr Lily fort, fröhlich singend als sie eine grössere Gruppe von Leuten überholte. Sirius stöhnte als Lily immer lauter zu singen begann. Sie hatte das Lied schon fast den ganzen Morgen gesungen, während dem Frühstück, während der ersten Stunde, Zauberkunst und nun auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung.

„...und es geht so; Ich kenne ein Lied, das euch auf-"begann Lily, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Mindy Saunders, eine Ravenclaw-Fünftklässlerin, zu James hinlief und ihn küsste. Lily sang weiter, wenn auch leise und schliesslich hörte sie ganz auf. „Hi Mindy"antwortete James halbherzig zu Mindy. Er sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus. Schuldig warf er Sirius, Remus und Lily einen Blick zu, während seine Freunde Mindy kurz und still begrüssten.

James wusste nicht, warum er sich so ....schuldig fühlte. Natürlich liebte er Mindy nicht mit der geringsten Leidenschaft; er mochte Mindy eigentlich gar nicht. Er hatte nur ihre Anfrage, ob er ihr fester Freund sein möchte akzeptiert, aus einem unbekannten Grund. Er war nicht in Lily verliebt, doch warum hatte er dann diese ... Schuldgefühle? Lily war auch nicht in ihn verliebt, James war sich da ganz sicher, aber warum fühlte er sich, als ob er seine Freunde .... betröge ..., wenn er mit Mindy ausging? Es war ein komisches Gefühl.

Natürlich wurde Mindy Saunders das meist gehasste Mädchen, unter der weiblichen Bevölkerung Hogwarts'. Jedenfalls wurde Lily weggeschoben; was machte sie schon? Sie war nur ein Freund von James Potter, aber Mindy Saunders... nun, sie war seine offizielle FREUNDIN. Die meisten Mädchen sahen dies als eine Bedrohung und begannen all ihren Hass auf Mindy zu richten, sehr zur Erleichterung von Lily.

Lily selbst fühlte sich ein wenig.... enttäuscht. Sie wusste nicht warum. James konnte mit jedem Mädchen ausgehen, das er mochte und dennoch war es Lily unangenehm, wann immer Mindy dabei war. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart. „Ich freue mich wirklich auf heute Abend"flirtete Mindy, legte ihre Arme um James' Hals und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ja..."sagte James mit erstickter Stimme. Er konnte Leute in seinem Kopf schimpfen und schreien hören, als Mindy ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Es brannte in ihm.

Lily starrte das Paar für eine Minute an und schaute dann weg. Was passierte mit ihr? „Nun, beeilen wir uns lieber, um in Verwandlung zu kommen"sagte Remus, die unangenehme Stille brechend. Er wusste immer das Richtige zu tun oder zu sagen in solchen Situationen. „Yep"sagte Sirius mit Erleichterung „Komm Lily, komm James." James nickte und sagte Mindy ein kurzes Aufwiedersehen, als sie zu Klassenzimmer gingen. Lily war ungewöhnlich ruhig. Alle von ihnen waren still. Niemand sagte ein Wort, als sie durch die Korridore und die Treppen hinauf zum Zimmer liefen. Es war zu ruhig.

„Also gut! Lily sing dein Lied oder ich bekomme stille Kopfschmerzen"brach Sirius schlussendlich heraus. Alle brachen mit Lachen heraus, die unangenehme Ruhe war gebrochen und alle entspannten sich wieder. „Stille Kopfschmerzen?"Lily hob eine Augenbraue und grinste gleichzeitig: „Was genau verstehst du unter stillen Kopfschmerzen?" „Das ist, wenn ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme, weil es zu ruhig ist"sagte Sirius besserwisserisch und grinsend. Alle lachten wieder und Lily begann wieder zu singen. „Ich kenne ein Lied, das euch auf die Nerven gehen wird, auf die Nerven..."

Später   
  
„Hey Lily"grüsste James Lily, seinen rothaarigen Freund in ihrem Schlafsaal antreffend. Lily schaute von ihren Hausaufgaben auf: „Oh, Hi James"sie schloss ihre Bücher und schraubte den Deckel von ihrem Tintenfässchen zu. „Was gibt's?" „Nun..."James schloss seine Augen als er nachdachte, dann öffnete er sie wieder: „ Ich habe gerade erst realisiert, dass ich dir nie von meinen Eltern erzählt habe." Lily sah besorgt aus.

Etwas wirklich Böses musst ihnen zugestossen sein, dachte Lily. „Oh James, du musst es mir nicht erzählen"sagte Lily leise und machte Platz auf ihrem Bett, damit James sich setzen konnte. Er schloss seine Augen und presste seine Finger auf sein Kinn: „Nein.... ich möchte es dir erzählen." Da passiert es schon wieder, dachte James, es war eine perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen, um es ihr nicht erzählen zu müssen und ich habe sie nicht genutzt. „Nun.."seufzte James und Lily sah, dass er unter grossem Druck stand: sie tätschelte ihm auf das Bein und gab ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Mein Vater war fast so wie ich... denke ich. Er liebte es Streiche zu spielen und Witze zu erzählen und solche Sachen. Als er sah, dass ich ganz nach ihm komme, war er entzückt."sagte James langsam. Schreckliche Erinnerung kamen in seine Kopf zurück. „Oh"sagte Lily verständnisvoll und versucht nicht noch mehr Druck auf James zu laden. „Er ermutigte mich Streiche zu spielen und solche Dinge, aber meine Mutter war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Sie wollte, dass ich mit all den Streichen und diesem "gefährlichem Zeug" aufhöre, sie wollte, dass ich gute Noten schreibe."James seufzte wieder und schloss seine Augen als er sich an diese schrecklichen Zeiten erinnerte.

„Meine Mutter und mein Vater stritten und diskutierten die ganze Zeit. Vater glaubte, dass ich lachen sollte in meinem Leben und Spass haben sollte aber meine Mutter wollte, dass ich wirklich gute Noten bekomme"fuhr er fort, schwer aber regelmässig atmend. Lily sagte nichts. Sie begann zu verstehen, das James Potter nicht das perfekte Leben hatte, das sie immer glaubte, bevor sie mit ihm befreundet war.

„Dann... während meines zweiten Jahres ging meine Mutter weg. Sie verliess uns und heiratete wieder, einen Anderen und sie schickte die Scheidungspapiere zu Vater. Sie hatte auch einen Brief zurückgelassen, in ihm hiess es..."James konnte praktisch fühlen, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als er daran dachte.

_Brief _  
  
_Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, unter diesem Dach zu Leben. Mein eigener Sohn ist nur irgendein Streichespieler, der mit all dem gefährlichen Zeug arbeitet und du ermunterst ihn noch dazu. Ich kann damit einfach nicht mehr leben.  
  
Ich will nicht die Mutter eines Jungen sein, der keine guten Noten bekommen kann und nicht aufhören kann, gefährliche Dinge zu tun, wie Wassereimer über Türen zu hängen.  
  
Von jetzt an ist James dein Sohn, nicht meiner. Ich bin nicht länger deine Ehefrau und ich bin nicht länger Teil dieser Familie. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir oder James zu tun haben.  
_Gegenwart   
  
„James, das ist schrecklich"flüsterte Lily. James' eigene Mutter hatte ihn nicht einmal geliebt. Sie umarmte James und er fühlte sich ein Bisschen besser. „Danke Lily"flüsterte er. Es jemandem zu erzählen hatte wirklich geholfen; er war nicht länger allein. Lily lächelte ihn an: „Jederzeit." „Lebst du nun also mit deinem Vater?"sagte Lily, zum Thema zurückkehrend. James sah wieder traurig und deprimiert aus und Lily hätte sich fast selbst gehauen, weil sie so dumm war. Irgend etwas war auch seinem Vater passiert, das fühlte sie.

„Ich LEBTE mit meinem Vater"sagte er mit einer so leisen Stimme, das es fast ein Flüstern war. Lily konnte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen fühlen. James hatte ein so schreckliches Leben gelebt. Seine Mutter hatte ihn nicht geliebt und seinem Vater war etwas zugestossen. James holte tief Luft: „Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Snape so sehr hasse..."verlor er sich und begann dann erneut zu sprechen. „Zu Beginn meines vierten Jahres wurde mein Vater ermordet"sagte er flüsternd. „Nein"atmete Lily schwer, als ihr die Tränen kamen. Sie wischte sie weg.

James nickte langsam: „Er wurde von einem Todesser umgebracht"flüsterte er. Lily antwortete nicht, ihre Tränen sagten mehr als tausend Worte. „Und weißt du wer dieser Todesser war?"flüsterte James und seine eigenen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er konnte es nicht vermeiden. Über seine Eltern zu sprechen war schon schwer genug, aber Lily weinen zu sehen war einfach zuviel. Lilys Antwort war ein langsames Kopfschütteln, während ihr Tränen die Wangen herunter flossen. „E-es w-war Cedius Snape. Snapes Vater"sagte James in einem fast unhörbaren Flüstern.


	7. Nervende Lieder für alle

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from J.K.Rowling. Every other character and the story belong to MissSugarQuill._

_Disclaimer: Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Alle anderen Figuren und die Geschichte selbst gehören MissSugarQuill._

**_Kapitel sieben: Nervende Lieder für alle  
_**  
Cedius Snape. Diese Wörter hallten in Lilys Herz wieder. Sie fühlte einen plötzlichen Hass auf ihn und seinen Sohn in sich aufsteigen. Sie hasste sie beide. Sie hatten so viel Schmerz in James' Leben verursacht. Aber James hörte da noch nicht auf, er hatte noch mehr von seinem schmerzhaften Leben zu erzählen. „James – es tut mir so Leid"schluchzte Lily. Tränen strömten ihr über das Gesicht. Sie war so wütend. Sie würde nicht halb so wütend sein, wenn ihr Leben so schrecklich wäre, aber jemand anders Leiden sehen war immer hundert mal schlimmer, als wenn man selbst litt.

„I-ich lebte danach bei meiner Tante"sagte James schwer, Lilys Tränen und Proteste ignorierend. Er musste dies herausbekommen, bis jetzt hatte er die ganze Bürde allein getragen, für eine sehr lange Zeit. „Sie – sie hat mich nicht sehr gut behandelt"sagte James, einige seiner Haare aus seinem Gesicht wischend, „Hogwarts war mein einziges Entkommen" flüsterte er. Lily hielt es nicht mehr länger aus: „James, es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid"flüsterte sie, als noch mehr Tränen in ihre Augen kamen. Sie umarmte ihn.

Es war schon lange her, als James das letzte Mal umarmt wurde. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war der letzte der ihn umarmt hatte sein Vater gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte James nie umarmt und Mindy hatte ihn auch nie umarmt. Es war alles nur küssen. Er hatte vergessen, wie es war umarmt zu werden, aber nun kehrte alles zurück. Und umarmt werden war das schönste Gefühl auf der Welt. „Danke Lily"flüsterte er in die roten Haare seines Freundes. Lily gelang ein Lächeln, als sie auseinander gingen: „Jederzeit"sagte sie leise.  
  
Mittag   
  
„Was haben wir als Nächstes?"fragte Remus, als er in sein Truthahnsandwich biss. „Ahh, weiss nicht"sagte Sirius durch einen Mund voll Schokoladenkuchen „Lils?" Aber Lily gab keine Antwort. Sie sah James und Mindy an. James sagte, dass er am Mittag mit Mindy sprechen gehen würde und Lily war seit dem besorgt. Sie hatte dennoch keine Ahnung, warum sie besorgt war. „Was sieht sie denn?"Remus dämpfte seine Stimme. „James und Mindy"seufzte Sirius als er den Kuchen mit seiner Gabel zerdrückte.

Er mochte Mindy gar nicht. James' erste Freundin war definitiv keine gute Partie für ihn. James erster weiblicher Freund war definitiv die RICHTIGE Partie für ihn. Sirius und Remus schlossen sich Lily an und starrten ebenfalls zu James und Mindy herüber. Mindy sah so aus, als wollte sie James vor allen küssen, wie immer, aber James sah ernst aus. Er sprach fortwährend zu ihr.

„Über was denkt ihr spricht er mit ihr?"fragte Sirius mit leiser Stimme, nachdem er noch mehr Kuchen in seinen Mund geschoben hatte. „Weiss nicht"antwortete Remus mit ebenso leiser Stimme, „aber es sieht richtig ernst aus." Lily sagte nichts und beobachtete das Paar weiter. Sie dachte, dass Remus recht hatte; James sah eher ernst aus. Mindy schien ihm nur halb zuzuhören. Schlussendlich sah Lily weg und begann ruhig ihren Eintopf zu attackieren. Sie konnte James und Mindy nicht mehr länger zusehen, sie wusste nicht wieso, aber Lily verabscheute Mindy wirklich.

Aber wieso? Mindy war ein nettes Mädchen und dennoch, hasste Lily sie. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich James nicht mehr als einen Freund mag, dachte der Rotschopf, aber woher kommt dann dieses Gefühl? Remus und Sirius drehten sich ebenfalls weg und assen weiter ihr Mittagessen, versuchend James und seine Freundin zu vergessen. Als Lily weiter dachte, kroch ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie dachte über Lieder nach und sie hatte ein hübsches zum Singen bereit und vielleicht würde es Sirius ärgern. Ihn vielleicht sogar noch mehr ärgern als das "Ich kenne ein Lied, das euch auf die Nerven gehen wird".

„Ich hab die Freude, Freude, Freude, Freude unten in meinem Herzen. Wo? Unten in meinem Herzen. Wo? Unten in meinem Herzen. Ich hab die Freude, Freude, Freude, Freude unten in meinem Herzen. Wo? Unten in meinem Herzen geblieben!"brach Lily fröhlich heraus. Die beiden anderen Marauder waren zuerst überrascht, dann brachen sie mit Lachen heraus über Lilys nervende Angewohnheit, nervende Lieder zu singen.

Sirius stand stolz auf und begann ebenfalls zu singen: „Ich kenne ein Lied, das euch auf die Nerven gehen wird, auf die Nerven, auf die Nerven-„

„- unten in meinem Herzen. Wo? Unten in meinem-"sang Lily fröhlich dazwischen und starrte Sirius an.

„Und Bingo war sein Name-o, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-"fügte Remus dem Chaos hinzu.

„- und das geht so: Ich kenne ein-"schrie Sirius mehr als er sang.

„Ich habe die Freude, Freude, Freude, Freude unten in meinem-"

„und Bingo war sein Name-o. Da war ein Bauer-"

„euch auf die Nerven geht-"

„unten in meinem Herzen geblieben! Ich hab-"

„I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O-"

„Okay, ich denke, wir geben jetzt wohl besser Ruhe"sagte Lily und begann zu kichern. Einige Leute starrten sie an. Sirius wandte sich jenen zu und verbeugte sich und Remus grinste hinterlistig. Erst dann realisierten sie, dass James zu ihnen herüber lief und aussergewöhnlich glücklich aussah. Lily sah es sofort und war mehr beunruhigt wie je zuvor.

„Hey Prongs, wie geht es mit dir und Mindy?"fragte Remus vorsichtig, hoffend, dass die Antwort ‚sehr schlecht' war. Aber er bekam eine noch bessere Antwort als diese. „Oh"sagte James offen, „Ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht." „Hast du?!"kreischte Lily praktisch und ihr Herz wurde leichter. Es war, als wie wenn sie neu geboren würde. „Das ist gu-, ich meine, das ist wirklich schlecht."sagte Sirius, sich hastig korrigierend. James lachte nur: „Ja natürlich. Ich war noch nie glücklicher, Mindy war so ein Bürde."

Lily lächelte und wandte ihren Kopf zu Mindy, welche weinte und von ihren ‚Freunden' getröstet wurde, welche, nur eine Minute zuvor, sie noch gehasst hatten, weil sie James Potters Freundin war. Lily konnte das böse Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der Mädchen sehen. James Potter war frei und er begann mit Mädchen auszugehen. Das waren aussergewöhnlich gute Neuigkeiten. Und da war keine Saran Hargan und ihre Gruppe, mit welcher man sich auseinandersetzen musste, die nun ziemlich ruhig und unbemerkt blieben.  
  
Später   
  
Während der ganzen Woche, fand sich James konstant von Mädchen angeflirtet. „Ok, das reicht, ich denke ich werde jetzt gleich explodieren"sagte James frustriert. Er warf sich auf das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ha! James Potter explodieren, das wäre ein lustiger Anblick"neckte Lily. James warf ein Kissen nach ihr. „Du bist nicht durch die Hölle gegangen wie ich, also warum hältst du nicht einfach deine Klappe und kümmerst dich um deine eigenen Probleme." schnauzte James. Lilys Lächeln verschwand. Sie stand auf und ging langsam in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Wow, du hast vielleicht schlechte Laune"fügte Sirius hilfreich hinzu. James starrte ihn an: „Mädchen, die dir wie Hunde folgen helfen nicht viel." „Ja, aber lass das nicht an Lily aus"sagte Remus ruhig „Sie hat nur einen Witz gemacht." Erst dann realisierte James, wie grob er zu Lily gewesen ist. Sie war ein so guter Freund gewesen und er hatte sie wegen nichts angeschnauzt. Es war alles der Fehler dieser Mädchen. Verdammt seien sie.

„Was zum Teufel ist falsch mit mir?"stöhnte James „Ugh, Lily wird mich für den Rest ihres Lebens hassen." „Whoa, wart mal Prongs, mein Herr"sagte Sirius alarmiert „Ich bin sicher, dass Lily dich nicht hasst, geh einfach zu ihr, entschuldige dich und alles ist wieder in Butter." James hob eine Augenbraue und machte sich dennoch auf den Weg zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen. „Lily?"fragte er und steckte seinen Kopf in Lilys Schlafsaal.

„JAMES!"kreischten mehrere Mädchen im Schlafsaal, herumrennend, versuchend ihr Make-up zu richten und sich die Haare zu bürsten. „Oh, Entschuldigung"sagte James durch die Zähne „Wisst ihr wo Lily ist?" „Lily?"fragte eines der Mädchen atemlos. „Evans. Dieser rothaarige Niemand"antwortete ein anderes Mädchen. James fühlte die Wut in sich aufsteigen, hinauf bis zu seinen schwarzen Haaren.

„Ist sie nicht ein Freund von James Potter?"fragte eine Brünette, mit einem Kamm ihre strähnigen Haare bürstend. „Ja, das ist sie"sagte James überfreundlich, die Mädchen zuckten zusammen. Sie hatten vergessen, dass James vor einer Minute gekommen war. „Ich glaube sie ist in die Bibliothek gegangen"antwortete das letzte Mädchen sorgfältig. „Danke dir,"sagte James, das Mädchen bezaubernd anlächelnd. Er drehte sich um, sah zurück und sagte dem Mädchen das Lily einen rothaarigen Niemand genannt hatte, geradeaus ins Gesicht: „Du hast übrigens gelbe Zähne."und lief davon.


	8. Bis wir uns Wiedersehen

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from J.K.Rowling. Every other character and the story belong to MissSugarQuill._

_Disclaimer: Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Alle anderen Figuren und die Geschichte selbst gehören MissSugarQuill._

**_Kapitel acht: Bis wir uns Wiedersehen  
_**  
James lief in die Bibliothek herunter und dachte nach, was er Lily sagen wollte. „Neee....das wird nicht helfen"sagte er zu sich selbst über eine andere Möglichkeit, die er sich ausgedacht hatte „Lily lässt sich nicht so einfach einwickeln wie die anderen Mädchen..." Er fand Lily auf einem Stuhl sitzend, alle ihre Bücher über den Tisch verteilt. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schrieb etwas in eines ihrer Bücher.

„Lily?"sagte James zögernd, als er auf sie zuging. Lily hob ihr Kinn, um zu zeigen, dass sie ihm zuhörte, schaute ihn aber nicht an. „Nun... ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen... Es tut mir Leid, dass- Lily, bitte, hör mir doch nur zu"sagte James verzweifelt, als Lily weiterschrieb. Lily seufzte und legte ihren Stift herunter. Sie fixierte James mit ihren grünen Augen, was ihn nervös machte. „Danke. Nun, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angeschnauzt habe... Es war nur weil- weil-"

Lily begann plötzlich zu lachen und hörte erst auf, als Madame Pince sie anstarrte, dass sie ruhig sein solle. „Hehehehehe, du weißt nicht wie witzig du aussiehst, wenn du unter grossem Druck stehst"kicherte Lily. James grinste und streckte seine Zunge heraus: „Oh, sei doch still." Lily lächelte und kleine Grübchen bildeten sich auf ihrer Wange. Sehr hübsche kleine Grübchen. Für einen Moment konnte James seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen.

„Wie auch immer, heisst das, dass du mir vergibst?"fragte James neckisch. „Neee, da musst du schon ‚Bitte' sagen!"lachte Lily. „Bitte?"bettelte James. „Ähm, na gut, du bist wieder mein Kumpel"Lily streckte ihre Zunge heraus „aber ich muss noch Berge von Arbeit erledigen..." „Oh, ich werde dir helfen!"sagte James eifrig. So arbeiteten die Beiden an Lilys Hausaufgaben und hatten eine der schönsten Zeiten ihres Lebens.  
  
Ende des Jahres   
  
Lily schaute sich in der grossen Halle um und liess einen tiefen, langen Seufzer los. Ihr fünftes Jahr war das beste, das sie je auf Hogwarts hatte. Sie hatte Freunde, auch richtig coole Freunde. Und sie waren Leute, von welchen sie nie erwartet hätte, dass die sie auch nur ANGESEHEN hätten. Aber sie hatten es und sie war eines der glücklichsten Mädchen. Lily konnte das nächste Jahr nicht erwarten, aber bis dann...

„Hey Lil!"sagte Sirius begeistert, plötzlich in Lilys Blickfeld auftauchend. „Sch-! Hi Sirius,"sagte Lily langsam, zuerst einen Schock bekommend. Alle lachten und setzten sich hin, um Dumbledores Rede zu hören.

„Ich hoffe, das ihr alle ein schönes Jahr verbracht hattet,"begann dieser und seine Augen funkelten, „mit lernen und spielen und anderen Sachen, welche euch im Schloss Spass gemacht haben." Sirius und James grinsten beim Gedanken, dass Streiche unter die ‚ anderen Sachen, welche euch im Schloss Spass gemacht haben' fielen.„Und wie ihr alle wisst, wird jetzt der Hauspokal verliehen"fuhr Dumbledore fort:

„Auf dem vierten Platz ist Ravenclaw mit 352 Punkten." Einige klatschten und pfiffen in der grossen Halle.

„Auf dem dritten Platz, Hufflepuff, mit 397 Punkten." Mehr Leute pfiffen und klatschten.

„Auf dem zweiten Platz, Gryffindor, mit 401 Punkten." Noch mehr Klatschen und Pfiffe.

„Und auf dem ersten Platz, Slytherin, mit 430 Punkten." Milder Applaus.

„Verdammt"war alles, was James sagen konnte. „Nun, das ist einfach lasch"sagte Lily flach heraus, „Wie konnte Slytherin nur gewinnen?!" „Sie gewinnen immer"sagte Sirius leblos. „Wir verlieren so viele Punkte für Gryffindor, wisst ihr"seufzte Remus. „Mit all unseren Streichen"sagte James hilfreich. „und Bestrafungen"fügte Remus an. „Wir müssen uns ändern. Das nächste Jahr wird ein Jahr ohne Streiche und Strafen!"sagte Sirius ermutigend und aufstehend.

„Ernsthaft?"fragte Lily und hob eine Augenbraue. „Nee"grinste Sirius. Alle lachten und begannen das Fest zu geniessen. Wie üblich war es köstlich. Als sie fertig waren, wurde das Gelächter und die Unterhaltungen in den Gemeinschaftsraum verlegt, wo die Gruppe bis elf Uhr blieb. „Ugh, ich gehe jetzt schlafen"sagte Lily schläfrig. „Ja, ich werde auch gehen"sagte James, obwohl er gar nicht müde aussah. „Gute Nacht,"sagte Sirius und sie gingen getrennte Wege.  
  
Gleis neun dreiviertel   
  
„So, ich denke, das war's"sagte Remus schwerfällig. „Einander verlassen, wie?"Sirius versucht fröhlich zu klingen, aber es klappte nicht. „Keine Sorge, wir werden uns schon früh genug wiedersehen"sagte Lily vernünftig.

„Bis wir uns Wiedersehen"sagte James düster, seine Hand ausstreckend.

„Bis wir uns Wiedersehen"wiederholten Lily, Sirius und Remus, ihre Hände auf James' legend. Dann ging Lily vom einen zum anderen und umarmte jeden, bevor sie durch die Barriere, zurück in die Muggelwelt ging.  
  
Petunias ‚Ladies Night'   
  
Lily lag auf ihrem Bauch in ihrem Schlafsack, sich wundernd, warum sie an der ‚Ladies Night' ihrer blöden Schwester war. Dann erinnerte sie sich, wie ihre Mutter sie gezwungen hatte und sie seufzte. „Komm schon Lily,"sagte Tilley in auf eine aufmunternde Weise, „Es wird lustig werden!" Tilley war die einzige Freundin von Petunia, die Lily eigentlich noch irgendwie mochte. Lily wollte wieder ‚nein' sagen, aber dann dachte sie an James.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass es gut aussehen wird?"fragte Lily testend. „Ja!"sagte Tilley aufgeregt, während Petunia und ihre anderen Freundinnen sich um Lily gesellten. „Ok"sagte Lily langsam, „Ich werde es tun.". Die Mädchen quietschen und begannen zu arbeiten.


	9. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**_Kapitel neun: Zurück nach Hogwarts_**

James merkte, dass die Sommerferien bei WEITEM zu schnell vorbei gegangen waren. Aber eigentlich war er auch halbwegs froh darüber; er hatte Lily nun schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen und er hatte sie oft vermisst.

Trotzdem, dass er, Sirius und Remus den Hogwartsexpress nach ihr durchsucht hatten, konnten sie Lily dennoch nicht finden.

„Ok, das ist seltsam, wo zur Hölle ist bloss Lily geblieben?"sagte James, die Hände ringend. Er wurde frustriert und Sirius und Remus tauschten neugierige, dennoch alles-sagende Blicke aus. Sie wunderten sich, WARUM James so wild darauf war, die gute alte Lily wiederzusehen.

„Keine Angst, wir werden sie heute schon noch irgendwann finden. Sie kann sich ja nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben"sagte Remus und James entschied sich, dass sein Freund recht hatte. Sie gingen in die grosse Halle zum Fest.

Sie waren nun Sechstklässler. Eben, letztes Jahr, waren sie noch tiefe Fünftklässler, aber nun waren sie nur noch zwei Jahre (das Sechste und das Siebte) vom Abschluss entfernt. Es war irgendwie beängstigend.

Als die drei Marauder (Gott weiss wo Peter war) sich am Gryffindortisch hinsetzten, hatten sie Lily noch immer nicht gefunden.

„Nun, unsere frisch gebackenen Fünftklassvertrauensschüler" sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln durch die Halle nach der Einführungsfeier, „sind in diesem Jahr Dennison Jackson aus Slytherin und Milli Newt aus Hufflepuff."

Es gab Applaus für die neuen Vertrauensschüler, welche sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben hatten.

„Und die Sechstklassvertrauensschüler sind, zum einen wie schon im letzten Jahr Lily Evans! Zum anderen konnte sich der letztjährige Fünftklassvertrauensschüler Amos Diggory im Rennen nicht ganz durchsetzten, doch ich bin glücklich den neuen Sechstklassvertrauensschüler anzukündigen: Der neue Sechstklassvertrauensschüler ist James Potter!"

„Hä?" sagte James ungläubig, ins Leere starrend.

„James, steh auf, du Nichtsnutz!"flüsterte Sirius aufgeregt. Er stiess James an, bevor dieser dann endlich aufstand.

Es gab Pfiffe und Gekreische für den beliebten James, der endlich wahrnahm was um ihn herum geschah und er sah sich nach Lily um.

Er erstarrte. Eine Stille legte sich über die ganze Halle. War das Lily Evans?

Ja, sie war schon immer hübsch gewesen, schön in James' Meinung. Aber jetzt war sie, und daran gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, absolut wunderschön.

Ihre langen roten Haare waren neu geschnitten worden und schmiegten sich wunderbar um ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Ihre Haare waren seidiger und glänzender denn je.

Das wenige Make-up, das Lily trug brachte ihre grünen Augen grösser und strahlender. Sie lächelte und das Lipgloss machte ihre Lippen voll und gab ihnen ein gesundes Rot. Ihre Ohren hatte sie durchgestochen und kleine goldene Kreolen hingen herunter.

Sie trug ihre treue Hogwartsuniform mit Stolz: Ihre weisse Bluse, die Gryffindorkrawatte, den grauen Pullover, den grauen Rock, die weissen Kniesocken und den schwarzen Umhang mit dem Gryffindorabzeichen.

James konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden.

Er war nicht der Einzige. Auch die anderen Jungs starrten sie an, Snape inklusive. Die Mädchen waren neidisch und spähten ebenfalls in Lilys Richtung. Lily bemerkte es und seufzte.

Da ist es schon wieder passiert: Ich bin zu meist verhassten Mädchen von Hogwarts geworden. Schon wieder, dachte sie trübe.

Lily sah wo James stand und lächelte ihm zu: es kleine liebliche Grübchen bildeten sich auf ihrer seidigen Haut.

Während Dumbledore den Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin ankündigte, lief Lily geduckt zu den Maraudern herüber.

„Hallo Jungs."Flüsterte sie und kauerte neben ihnen nieder.

„Hallo Lily, du kannst dich hier hin setzen"offerierte Remus ihr seinen Platz. Er schien nicht verunsichert oder überrascht über ihren neuen Look zu sein.

„Oooh, Remus der perfekte Gentleman"scherzte Sirius flüsternd. Auch er schenkte Lilys neuem Aussehen keine weitere grosse Beachtung.

Lily lachte leise: „Keine Sorge Remus"flüsterte sie, „ich werde mir einfach einen Sitz mit James teilen."

Lily lachte wieder, es war ein temperamentvolles, breites, kindliches Lachen, das all die kleinen Grübchen wieder auf ihre Wangen brachte. James hatte noch immer nichts gesagt. Er war noch immer vom Schock gepackt. Er war ein Vertrauensschüler und Lily sah...sah eben SO aus.

Dumbledore beendete seine Rede und das Fest begann.

„James, geht es dir gut?"fragte Lily schliesslich, ihn anschauend.

James schloss seine Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. War er in einer Trance gewesen?

Er grinste: „Ja klar, hey du kannst dich auf meinen Schoss setzen."

Lily lachte: „Niemals."

„Och komm schon"bettelte James wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Nee" Lily begann sich zu erheben und James zog sie auf seinen Schoss.

„Hey!" schrie Lily und kicherte dabei.

Remus und Sirius beobachteten dies und grinsten: Sie benahmen sich schon ganz wie ein Paar.

„Wie auch immer: Gratulation zum Vertrauensschüler!" kreischte Lily und umarmte James flüchtig. Sie sass noch immer auf seinem Schoss.

„Wie du!"kreischte James ebenso.

Lily lachte: „War ich schon letztes Jahr. Es macht nicht nur Spass, das kann ich dir sagen."

„Unser guter alter Prongs hat Amos Diggory geschlagen"sagte Sirius grinsend und klopfte James auf die Schulter.

Alle vier lachten und begannen zu essen.

„Woher kommt der neue Look, Lil?"getraute sich James endlich zu fragen. Er hatte es schon eine Ewigkeit auf der Zunge gehabt.

„Oh," seufzte Lily, „es sieht schrecklich aus, nicht?"

„Nein!" protestierte James, „es sieht wirklich, wirklich gut aus!"

Lily grinste: „Seit wann machst du Komplimente?! Meine Schwester und ihre Freundinnen haben es an ihrer „Ladies Night"gemacht."

„Sieht gut aus."sagte Remus lächelnd.

„Danke" lachte Lily und drehte sich um, um alle anderen in der Grossen Halle zu sehen. Man konnte alle Mädchen mit in der Halle mit einem Wort beschreiben: Eifersüchtig.

Lily seufzte: „Mädchen. Starren. Eifersüchtig."

Die Jungs verstanden. James grinste und sagte: „I wundere mich, wie eifersüchtig sie wohl werden, wenn ich das mache!"

Er piekste Lily in die Rippen, welche aufzuckte und kreischte, fast von seinem Schoss fallend. Sie war unglaublich kitzelig.

„James, hör auf!"wimmerte Lily, mit ihren grünen Augen bittend.

Sie war eine so gute Schauspielerin, dass James es ihr fast glaubte, aber er kannte sie besser.

„Ich weiss sowieso nicht, auf was die eigentlich eifersüchtig sind. Was ist so gut an mir?"seufzte Lily und fügte dann schnell hinzu: „Ausser, dass ich mit euch befreundet bin."

„Und was ist an uns so gut?"fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Oh, hör schon auf, Sirius,"lachte Lily, „ihr seid die beliebtesten Jungs der ganzen Schule!"

„Lily, du bist das grossartigste Mädchen, das es gibt"sagte James aufrichtig und ernst, „Auf das sind die Mädchen eifersüchtig."

Lily lachte nur: Sie glaubte ihm nicht.

In diesem Moment, kam ein Junge zu ihr und sagte:

„Hi Lily. Gratulation zum Vertrauensschüler. Du siehst übrigens ganz hübsch aus."

„Uhm danke"sagte Lily am Rande eines Lachanfalls.

Der Junge lächelte und lief weg.

Lily brach in lachen aus, aber James war misstrauisch geworden: „Wer war das?"

„Weiss nicht"sagte Lily zwischen dem Lachen.

„Hey James, ich denke da hast du eine Herausforderung"flüsterte Remus James ins Ohr. James starrte seinen Freund an. Glücklicherweise, für James, hörte Lily dies nicht und sie quatschte weiter glücklich mit ihren Freunden.

* * *

_Endlich, hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich bin zurück..._


End file.
